


you let me complicate you

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth goes for a drink and hits it off with someone in town for business. Rio isn't interested in letting that happen. After all, she's his, isn't she?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 40
Kudos: 280





	you let me complicate you

**Author's Note:**

> As of now (post 3x04/pre 3x05), this is basically canon compliant. They're not in a healthy place and they get a little rough without addressing it. Henry is 800% based on Henry Cavill in the movie Night Hunter.

She doesn’t go looking for him.

She’s not even at one of their usual bars.

But there he is, sitting at the other end of the bar with one of his boys.

Beth can’t tell if he notices her or not, but she refuses to let him chase her out. 

She came here for a drink. She’s going to get a drink.

Steeling herself, she steps into an open space at the bar and hops up onto the stool.

“Bourbon, on the rocks,” she tells the bartender, digging through her purse.

She’s just managed to find the corner of her wallet when a large hand crosses in front of her line of sight with a bill in it, passing it to the bartender.

“On me,” a deep voice says with a slight accent.

Beth blinks, follows the hand to a muscular arm, broad shoulders. Frankly, the guy’s massive. But then he smiles and there’s something a little bit self-conscious about the gesture that makes Beth warm up to him.

“Thank you.” She lets go of her wallet and loops her purse on the hook they’ve got on the bar. “You didn’t have to -“

“No,” he agrees, “I didn’t. But I’ve been sitting here for almost an hour and I really did mean to have at least some human interaction when I left my hotel room.”

Beth laughs. “One of those days?”

“It’s been a long one, that’s for sure. I’m Henry,” he introduces himself. For a moment, she thinks that he’s going to try to shake her hand, but he just lifts his beer and takes a sip.

“Beth.”

“So what brings you here tonight, Beth?” Henry asks.

“I was looking for a drink,”she admits, accepting the bourbon that the bartender deposits in front of her, “although I don’t think I’ll stay long.”

Henry’s brows furrow. “Hope I haven’t chased you away.”

“Actually,” Beth says, tossing her hair a little, “my ex is here.”

Henry nods, his curls bobbing. “At least mine’s on the other side of the ocean,” he drawls, holding up his beer to tap against her glass.

Beth doesn’t have to force her laughter at that.

“Why’d you break up?” he asks after he takes a drink.

I shot him, Beth thinks.

“Well, we weren’t exactly in a relationship. Not a normal one. We were business partners, then a little more, then a whole lot less.” There, that’s vague enough.

Henry seems to agree, scratching his beard. “Alright, keep your secrets,” he says.

“What do you do?” Beth asks. “For work, I mean.”

“Computer programmer,” he replies.

She blinks at him. He looks like a mountain. Not even a small mountain. Like a mid-sized one. Possibly even a mountain range.

He reads her surprise. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” He lifts up his hands, which could probably crush Beth’s head with minimal effort, and wiggles his fingers.

She laughs, covering up her mouth as soon as she does. “Sorry!” she squeaks.

But Henry shakes his head and laughs with her. “It’s alright, I understand. The working out is what I do in my spare time. It’s relaxing.”

“We’re going to have to agree to disagree on that,” Beth says. “I’m not a gym person.”

“Not everyone is,” he shrugs. “We’ve all got our thing. What’s yours? Other than bourbon.”

“I own my own business. And I’ve got four kids, so I don’t have much spare time.”

Henry’s eyes widen slightly. “Four?”

Beth nods.

“I looked after my niece for a weekend once and thought I would die,” he confesses. “You have my full admiration.”

This - the distance from family and kids, more so than all the physical differences - reminds her that Rio’s in the bar. 

Or maybe he’s not. 

Maybe he left when she wasn’t looking.

(He hasn’t. She can feel him looking at her.)

“How long are you in Detroit for?”

“Two more days,” Henry says. “I’ve been here two weeks already.”

In that case…

Beth leans towards him, reaching out to touch him lightly. He doesn’t push her away. In fact, he slides a little closer to her as well, their knees touching.

“Got plans tonight?” she asks.

His lips pull upwards into a little grin. “I guess that depends on you.”

She kisses him, a hand on his muscular forearm. He’s sweet. Handsome. Jacked. Available. About to leave the country and not look back. He’s perfect.

But she can feel Rio’s eyes on her and that’s what makes heat settle in the pit of her stomach.

Beth pulls away, smiling at Henry.

He leans down. “Want to get out of here?”

Still smiling, Beth nods. She tosses some cash into the tip jar and pulls on her sweater as Henry does the same.

They’re halfway across the parking lot - Henry’s at a nearby hotel - when someone calls out her name.

“Elizabeth.”

She stops, Henry following her lead, and turns to see Rio. He’s backlit by the neon bar lights and he’s so unfairly beautiful. He has no right to be, glaring at her the way he is.

“Rio,” she responds.

He steps towards her.

“The ex?” Henry guesses. Beth nods. “There a problem, mate?”

Rio laughs. “Nah, no problem. Just gotta talk to her for a minute.”

Henry looks at Beth. “I don’t think she wants to talk to you.”

Rio cocks his head. “Didn’t ask you. ‘sides, Elizabeth knows when she needs to fall in line.”

“Is there a point to this?” Beth cuts in before Henry can do something like try to defend her honour.

“I dunno,” Rio says, not looking at her, “is there?”

“What do you want?”

Finally, Rio’s eyes shift to her. “Did our plans change?”

“Our plans are for tomorrow,” Beth reminds him, not caring that Henry can hear.

“And you need to be on top of shit,” Rio says back. “Not shaking off a hangover and whatever you’re thinking of getting up to. Your kids at home?”

“They’re with their dad and none of what I do in my spare time is your business,” Beth hisses, stepping towards him. She lowers her voice. “What’s this about?”

“Go home, Elizabeth,” Rio says, pitching his voice low and leaning down so he’s saying it right into her face.

“No.”

His jaw tenses.

“I’m getting divorced. I can do what I want with my time and my body.”

His eyes flick up, settle on Henry, and harden.

“No,” he says simply, “you can’t.”

Beth meets his eyes. His expression is cold, barely anything beyond neutral, but she knows this look. Knows what he’s holding back. Knows he’s got his hands shoved in his pockets so he won’t grab her, won’t bury his hands in her hair.

She scans his face, lets her lips fall open just a fraction. He mirrors the action, probably without thinking or even noticing.

Beth steps back and turns to face Henry, who has his arms crossed over his broad chest. “I think you should go,” she tells him as gently as she can.

Henry, for his part, looks more concerned than upset or angry. “Are you alright?” he asks. He doesn’t look like he believes her when she nods. “You’ll be safe with him?”

“Yes,” Beth answers. She will be. 

Probably.

Henry works his jaw, looks at Rio, who’s standing there like he hasn’t a care in the world. “I can walk you to your car, if you like,” he offers.

He’s kind.

Beth puts her hand on his forearm and squeezes. Smiles up at him. “You’re a good guy, Henry,” she tells him. “Thank you for the offer. And for the company. I’m good.”

Finally, he nods. “Have a good night, Beth. It was nice to meet you.” He uncrosses his arms and shakes her hand before ambling off into the night, back to his hotel for a few more nights.

Rio doesn’t make a sound to warn her he’s moving. It’s just silence and then his hand is on her back.

“We playing games now, Elizabeth?” he asks.

Beth turns her head towards him, tilts it back. “I don’t know. Are we?”

He pushes her back towards the bar, but not towards the door. Instead, he leads her to the alley, the one where no one’s allowed to park because of fire code, where there’s no doors or windows. A weird little pocket of quiet.

Rio stops pushing her, but he backs her into the wall before setting his hands on either side of her head and leaning down. “You think it’s fun - coming into my bar, talking to another man?”

Beth reaches for his belt, undoes it.

“Teasing me?” Rio hisses, already half hard in her hand. “Letting him kiss you.”

He groans when she squeezes him, hands disappearing from the wall to search under the skirt of her dress for her underwear. He tugs it down roughly, but makes sure that she doesn’t fall while he does it, murmuring filth the whole time.

“Were you that desperate?” he taunts before spitting into his palm and knocking her hand away. He strokes himself a couple of times, then he’s lifting her up. Even without Henry’s bulk, Rio’s strong. He holds her, pinned, against the wall, staring at her and breathing her air.

Beth lets her head fall back to rest on the brick. “I don’t know,” she taunts right back. “It’s been a while since I’ve had someone willing to fuck me the way that I like.”

Rio’s furious as he pushes inside of her, biting her lip as he does.

Beth shifts her hips. It’s too much too fast. She’s not wet enough, stretched enough.

But fuck, it feels good.

“You want to make me jealous?” Rio demands, withdrawing only to slam back in. “You want to make me think you were gonna let that meathead fuck you?”

She scrambles to get a hold on his shoulders. “I was going to.”

“No,” Rio hisses. “I own you. I own this.” He continues to pound into her, driving her into the rough brick wall. She’s going to be sore as hell tomorrow and she can’t wait. “Nobody else gets you.”

Digging her nails into the back of his neck, Beth surges up to bite his jaw. Rio growls, but doesn’t stop fucking her.

“Nobody,” he repeats.

Beth lets go of the skin between her teeth and licks over the spot. “And what about you? Anybody else get you?”

He laughs, cold. “Oh baby, you want to make a claim, you’re gonna have to try harder than this.”

It’s her turn to growl. Letting go of his neck, she shoves him away. Or rather, tries to. He’s holding her too tight to go far. But she’s not scared. Even without testing it, she knows instinctively that Rio would stop the second she said no. He’d be pissed at her, but no more than he already is.

“Have you been giving it to anyone else?” she purrs, setting her hands on his chest. “Fucking somebody else? With you fingers and your tongue and your -“ a particularly harsh thrust makes her groan before finishing, “and your cock.”

“What’ll you do if I say yes?” Rio pushes close again, hoists her a little higher up. “If I say I’m gonna leave you here, me dripping out of you, and drive across town to someone else’s bed. Wake her up with my mouth on her pussy.”

Beth hisses and this time when she bites him, she does it harder. “You do that,” she says after she frees him from her jaws, “and I’ll never let you touch me again.”

“Like you could stay away,” Rio says. He’s picking up the pace of his thrusts now. “You’d be calling me up inside a week, begging me to come over and fuck you. Bet you’d let me do anything I wanted.” His chuckle is rough. “Would you, Elizabeth?”

She pants, working her hips against his in search of a rhythm that will bring her orgasm closer. She can feel it, hovering just out of reach.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “you would. I bet you’d let me right back into your bed, into your cunt the second I showed up. Know why?”

Beth arches her back, trying to get pressure against her clit. “Why?”

“Because you’re mine,” he says, pressing his forehead against hers. His hips falter. “Mine, Elizabeth.”

He doesn’t kiss her as he comes. Instead, he bites her neck as he grinds himself against her.

She feels him spilling inside, just like he had said he would and she moans at the sensation as she clings to him.

Rio lifts his head from her neck, swallows loud enough for her to hear.

Then he pulls out. Beth thinks he’s just changing position, but then he lowers her legs to the ground and steps back. Zips up his pants.

“Fuck you,” she hisses, realizing that he has no intention of getting her off.

Rio just hums. “Already did.” He looks smug. “Have a good night, Elizabeth. Drive safe.”

He turns then, and walks off, leaving Beth to glare after him.

She contemplates going back into the bar - whether it’s to clean up or to find someone willing to give her what she wants, she’s not sure. But it’s useless. What she wants is Rio. And he knows it. Knows she’ll go home unsatisfied and then touch herself until she’s mostly satisfied but still wanting him.

Beth stomps over to her car and gets in. He’d taken her panties too, sliding them into his pocket at some point after yanking them off her.

She feels like a live wire, sparking and jerking, unable to settle.

Moaning, Beth buries her fingers inside of herself, then pulls them out slowly. She looks down at them, shiny with Rio’s cum, and shivers. With her free hand, she grabs her phone from her purse and turns it to selfie mode. Before she can think it through too much, she starts recording as she brings her fingers to her lips, then sucks them down to lick them clean. She’s tempted to take another pass, do it again, but instead she pulls her fingers out with a pop and bites her bottom lip. Presses stop.

Pulling up Rio’s number, she sends him the video, watching as it loads, then tossing it back into her bag for the drive home. She promptly reaches back in to get it and deletes the video from her phone.

Fuck.

She wakes up in the morning to a picture. It takes her a second to figure out that the crumpled purple fabric is her panties, the ones Rio had just stolen. She squints to see what’s staining them and then her eyes widen in recognition even as she presses her thighs together.

Oh.

_Oh._

Swallowing, she opens up the drawer of her nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to medievalraven and neveroffanon for being great betas. This is the 40th fic that I'm posting, which is honestly wild, so thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos and commented because all of it has encouraged me to write more! The title is from Nine Inch Nails' "Closer", which needed to happen sooner or later. If there's anything in here that needs to be warned for, please let me know.
> 
> Note: Be careful when taking photos/video on your phones! Protect your personal items/data!


End file.
